


Storm Warning

by Lilachigh



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Gen, Walker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilachigh/pseuds/Lilachigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Nancy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

Storm Warning by Lilachigh

 

The telegram couldn’t have arrived at a worse time: just a day later and she would have left the Lakes, heading back to her barracks at the naval station. She could have heard the news there in private, out of sight of the pitying gazes. They were all leaving tomorrow – Roger to college, Titty back to London and the desperately tired Susan was returning to her nursing work at the naval hospital at Haslar.

They’d been having tea at Holly Howe which Mrs Walker was still renting for holidays, sitting round the table, reading Dorothy’s latest letter, sent all the way from America, trying to decipher her cryptic messages as to exactly where Dick was working in England.

When Mrs Jackson brought in the telegram, holding it by the very edge as if it burnt her fingers, Bridget had dropped her slice of bread on the floor and not even noticed. Mrs Walker had said, “Ted?” in a tone that chilled a room already fallen silent. Then “John?”

Nancy thought afterwards that it was probably the relief that made Mrs Walker laugh so happily. She wasn’t being deliberately cruel, of course she wasn’t. In fact, she’d cast a swift glance at the young woman sitting opposite her as she read out “It’s from John in Malta. It says, Married Yesterday. Stop. Very happy. Stop. Writing. Stop.”

The outbreak of chatter and laughter was loud enough so that no one noticed she had nothing to say. Except, of course, she had to speak, sound pleased, offering congratulations, saying she would write immediately. She could hear Bridget complaining that nice telegrams should be printed on pretty paper instead of the boring usual type and then people wouldn’t lose half their tea on the floor when they dropped it. She saw the puzzlement cross Roger’s face and then the pain as he started to say “But I always thought….” and someone kicked him under the table.

Susan poured her another cup of tea and placed a slice of sticky cake on her plate. It was, of course, impossible to talk much with that in your mouth.

Then the endless meal was finished and she picked up the telegram, slipped it into her pocket and headed for the fresh air. She knew she’d be missed, but it couldn’t be helped. She needed to be on her own before she went home to face her mother. She walked across the fields and climbed the slope, heading for the promontory that overlooked the lake. What had Titty called it, all those years ago? Darien? Yes, that was right. “Silent, upon a peak in Darien.”

Nancy walked faster, her breath catching in her chest. That was all it was; the speed she was walking. She certainly wasn’t going to cry. Wren officers didn’t cry. Dreadful things were happening in this War. People were dying and suffering terrible injuries. She only had to look at the dark shadows under Susan’s eyes to know she had seen things that the Susan’s of this world shouldn’t.

She flung herself down on a boulder and stared out across the lake. So John was married. And looking back at his family’s response to his telegram, she realised she was the only one who’d been surprised. Except for Roger! Even Bridget had known. 

Nancy pulled a thistle from a clump next to her and ran it across her palm, feeling the little jabs of pain. She knew she had to be honest with herself. She wasn’t surprised either. She’d heard the way John talked about her on his last leave, but she’d pushed it to the back of her mind. She’d believed – always believed – that one day they would come back to the Lakes together. Live here, sail here, raise a family who would play on Wildcat Island.

The lake blurred before her and she angrily dashed the tears away. He’d never given her any indication – they were good friends – shipmates. It wasn’t his fault he wanted something different.

She could hear someone climbing the path behind her and wasn’t surprised when Titty dropped to the ground at her side, all long bare legs and a cotton dress that was far too short for someone who was twenty-one. “Are you all right?”

Nancy nodded, unable to find her voice. 

“I always thought – I mean, I know what Roger was going to say. It should have been you.”

Nancy turned and smiled at her. She could hear the bewilderment in her voice, the desire to be angry with the brother she loved. “No, it was never me.”

“But you were such friends! Everyone expected you two to get married after the War. I think John’s being a beast.”

Nancy gazed out across the lake towards the distant peaks. “He was my best friend. He always will be. But – two captains in one home? It would never have worked, Titty. He knew that. And so do I.”

There was a long silence as the sun sank down and the air grew chill. At last Titty stood up. “I’d better get back. I need to pack. You’ll go straight home, I suppose. Not come down to Holly Howe again.”

Nancy nodded. “Say goodbye to your mother for me, and Bridget and the Ship’s Boy! I’ve got to go and face the music from my mother. I expect she’ll know everything about events in Malta by now.”

Titty touched her shoulder, just once, then turned and ran down the field towards the comfort of home.

Nancy took the telegram out of her pocket and unfolded it. She realised that Mrs Walker had edited it as she read it. “Peggy and I married yesterday. Stop. Very happy. Stop. Writing. Stop. Swallows and Amazons for ever!” 

ends


End file.
